The Life and Times of Addriene: The Younger Years
by iWrite67
Summary: Addriene Snape is the carefree daughter of our favorite, cynical Potions professor. Watch as she grows up right before your eyes. From her birth to getting her first Hogwarts letter. OC
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters. I'm just borrowing them to fulfill my own muses.**

* * *

A 'pop' disturbed the surroundings of Spinner's Lane. A woman who appeared out of thin air, carried a bundle in her arms. A hood was pulled over the woman's fiery red hair, the shadow of the hood covering her bright green eyes. The bundle in her arms was a mistake.

A mistake brought about by Severus Snape.

The girl was newly born, even her husband didn't know about her. The woman had concealed her pregnancy from him by glamour charms and spells. Now that the child was out, she was going to give her to her father.

Again, we are brought about to Severus Snape.

The bundle in her arms cooed quietly and Lily Evans smiled down at her child. Well, it wasn't her's anymore. She had told her old friend Severus that she was pregnant with his child, and he resolved the issue, saying he would take care of her. Her husband would never be none the wiser.

Lily drew in a breath and knocked on the door to the Snape house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a quiet night for Severus Snape as he read his book in his old armchair. A cup of tea was held in his hand. The lamp that hung from the ceiling was filled with candles - only of which half were filled - gave Severus enough light to read his ancient leather tomb.

Hearing a knock at the door, Severus sat down his cup of tea and marked his page in his book and carefully sat it on the small rickety table beside his old armchair. He stood up and swept his way to the door. He had been anticipating this night sine Lily Potter told him of her pregnancy with his child nine long months ago.

It had all happened by accident. No, it wasn't a night of drunken passion between two lost lovers, but a potions accident that caused Snape - whenever he touched a woman(whether it be on the hand, shoulder, or elsewhere) - to become impregnated with his child. The night of the accident was also the night that he had apologized to Lily, and thanked her when she accepted his apology with a hug. He later realized his mistake a week later and told her. She was shocked, but soon got over it and said that she would have his child. He made up for it by saying that he would raise the child.

Severus opened the door to see Lily there, holding a bundle in her arms. He smiled at her and welcomed her into his house. The red head smiled back but shook her head.

"I should be getting back to James,"she said. "Here. Here is your daughter. Raise her well."Severus nodded and took the bundle.

"Of course Lily. I will give her the love of two parents,"Lily smiled and Apparated off his doorstep. Severus sighed and shut the door.

The bundle in his arms cooed softly and he smiled down at it. A tuft of black hair rose up from it's head and her eyes were already darkening from the newborn baby blue to a dark black. Good, no one would be able to tell that the child was Lily Potter nee Evans'. Severus took the wand out of his pocket and waved it around the room.

The lamp filled with candles was bright enough to light the whole room now. The rickety table was more sturdy and the old, threadbare green sofa was white and brand new looking. His armchair looked new as well, and was a leather brown. He sat down in the chair, the bundle still held delicately in his arms.

"Hello little one,"he said softly. "I'm your daddy, Severus. What's your name?"He knew the child wouldn't answer him back, but a piece of parchment showed from within the bundle. He carefully pulled it out and looked at it.

It was a birth certificate. There was also a note from Lily. _'Name her Severus, whatever you want. Send a copy of her birth certificate to the Ministry. Thank Merlin they don't require the parents names - Lily' _Snape sighed to himself and looked at his child. According to Lily, it was a she.

What female names did he know? Severus let out a small smile as he recalled one that he would name her.

"Addriene Lillith Snape. That's her name,"he said softly. The little girl cooed and he let out a small chuckle. "Like your name, do you? I do too. It's fitting." Severus sat with his daughter until the early hours of the morning. With Addriene asleep, he stood up and moved a book from the bookshelves that surrounded the room. One bookshelf fell away and a doorway appeared. He opened the door quietly to not disturb his daughter and walked into the room.

With a wave of his wand, the room was filled with light. The space was a sweet yellow colour, he didn't know what the gender of his child would be so he chose a gender neutral colour. A border of teddy bears was around the top of the wall and a white crib awaited his daughter's sleeping form. He walked over to it and sat her down gently. He covered her small form with a white blanket and he charmed the blanket a sweet, girly pink colour. He brought the rocking chair from the corner of the room over to himself and he sat in it, watching his daughter in peace.

And that, is how Snape's daughter came to be.


	2. Two Year Old

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. I just realized, I own Addriene! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

Severus Snape smiled down at his two year old daughter. The two of them were heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Severus was starting his first year as the Potions Professor. Addriene was in her terrible twos, but she wasn't that terrible. In fact, she was really well behaved. Severus grabbed his daughters hand and she gripped tighter to her yellow backpack. Severus had charmed it to be bottomless, so it would fit all her things for nine months at Hogwarts.

"Are you ready love?"he questioned. Addriene nodded and gripped her father's hand tighter as he Apparated them out of Snape House on Spinner's Lane. Addriene kept her eyes tightly shut and tried to breath through her nose. The hook-in-navel feeling wasn't easy on a two year old.

Severus tapped his daughter's shoulder when they landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. Addriene opened her eyes and they widened considerably once she saw the school.

"Wow,"she said. Severus chuckled.

"That's our home for a little while, okay Addy? Daddy is going to be a teacher,"Addriene looked up at her dad with a smile on her face.

"Wet's go!"Severus laughed as his daughter pulled himup the long walkway to the school's front doors. About a third of the way, she got tired and Severus picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"I'm tired,"she said. Severus nodded.

"Go on to sleep honey. I'll wake you when we get to a room with a bed,"Addriene nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep quickly. Severus saw the tall form of Albus Dumbledore at the top of the stairs. The man's blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon glasses and Severus rolled his own. Albus' white beard was long enough to be tucking into the belt of his pants. His nose still looked like it had been broken.

"Greeting Severus,"he said. Severus nodded at him.

"Hello Albus,"he replied. Dumbledore nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"This must be Addriene?"Severus nodded. "We'll let her rest before we talk about anything. I'll lead you to your chambers. I also have a request of you to make."Severus raised a black eyebrow.

"Go on,"he said. Albus smiled.

"You of course know that Professor Slughorn has retired, or else you wouldn't be here. But you see, he was also the Head of Slytherin House. I would appreciate it if you took up that position as well, since you were a Slytherin in your own time."Severus nodded.

"I would be overjoyed, sir,"he said. "And does the staff know of Addriene's parentage?"Albus nodded. "They know not to mention it too her, correct? She doesn't need to know that she had a mother who never wanted her. Or a half-brother that's only ten months younger than her."Albus nodded again and Severus let out a relieved sigh, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Addriene raised her head. Ah, that explained the weight lifted off his shoulders. It was his own daughter She rubbed at her coal black eyes with her pudgy, two-year-old fist.

"Daddy, are we dere yet?"she asked sleepily. He smiled down at her.

"Yes sweetie, but go ahead and go back to sleep. I'll wake you up for lunch, alright?"Addriene nodded and let her head rest on her father's shoulders again and nodded off. Dumbledore was chuckling lightly beside him.

"I never figured you to be that sweet, Severus,"he said. Severus glared at the man, looking very fierce with a two year old child in his arms. Dumbledore chuckled even more.

Severus sighed. Let's hope he doesn't regret his decision to take the Potions position.


	3. Five Year Old

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters. I only own Addriene.**

* * *

"Too tight!"Addriene cried as her father tightened a lavender coloured scarf around her five year old neck. Severus let up on the pulling and Addriene shoved his hands away to adjust it herself. Severus helped her pull on her dark purple gloves and gently snapped her white earmuffs over her ears. Addriene looked like an overly large purple and white marshmallow in her winter gear.

"Daddy! I don't think I can move!"Severus laughed as his daughter waddled around their chambers. The little five year old didn't seem to mind that she lived in the dungeons of Hogwarts. As long as she was with her Dad, she was happy. That first year of her staying there, all of the students were surprised to see that Severus Snape - the new Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House - had a daughter. People who were in their second year and below still remember Severus as a student among Slytherin House.

They didn't think that he would be a father. At least, not that soon after graduating.

Severus led his bundled daughter out of their chambers and up to the Entrance Hall. They were going to Hogsmeade today for the Christmas visit, also to get presents. Severus had given Addriene a little money to spend on him and her favorite staff members of Hogwarts (i.e. Albus, Minerva, and Fillius).

"Wotcher Professor, Addy,"came the cheery voice of a second year. Severus resisted a smile as his daughter ran up to young Nymphadora Tonks and hugged her. Tonks - as she preferred to be called rather than _Nymphadora _- had gotten quite a few detentions from Professor Snape(she hated Potions and Potions hated her) and had ended up babysitting the five year old on more than a few occasions. That was what Severus thought of as detentions.

Frog disembowling, cleaning the Potions rooms, scrubbing cauldrons, and babysitting his daughter. Those were the detentions that the Potions Master assigned.

"Hi Tonks!"Addriene said happily. "What do you want for Christmas?"Tonks brought her finger to her chin. The second year was a Metamorphmagus, a person who could change any part of their physical body. Tonks had turned into a favorite babysitter while Severus had a class and couldn't watch his daughter or take her into the classroom.

"I don't really care,"Tonks said to the five year old. "What do you want?" That halted Addriene. The pale skinned girl's face turned blank as she stared off into space. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and almost jumped when she snapped back into reality.

"I 'unno,"she replied. Tonks laughed and walked with the duo up to the Entrance Hall and bid them goodbye as they left for the village. Only students over third year could go to the only wizarding village in Britain.

They took a carriage down to the village with Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. Even though Slytherin and Gryffindor were arch enemies, Addriene adored the Gryffindor woman. Minerva had taken to spoiling her like a granddaughter, as had Fillius and Dumbledore.

After all, Addriene _was_ the only child ever aloud in Hogwarts. And only because she was Severus' daughter.

"Where do you want to go first?"Severus asked her. Addriene thought a moment. She had a list of gifts planned out in her head. A new book for her Dad, a tartan scarf for Aunt Minnie(as she had called Minerva since she arrived at the school), a pair of socks for Professor Dumbledore, a box of ice mice candy for Professor Flitwick, and a bunch of candy for Tonks.

"Honeydukes,"she said. Severus nodded and the father and daughter headed to the candy store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, Severus carried his daughter's bags of presents. As thought, she had gotten a tartan scarf at _Gladrags Wizard Wear _for Aunt Minnie, a pair of bright blue socks for Professor Dumbledore, a box of ice mice for Professor Flitwick that squeaked occasionally and caused her to giggle, and a bag filled with a bunch of different candies for Tonks. Now they were on their way to the bookstore so she could get her Dad's present.

"You go on inside, alright Addy,"Severus told her. "I'll wait out here."Addriene nodded and ran inside the store. She couldn't read well, so she had to have some help from the other students in the store.

"Bill!"Addriene called, seeing her favorite Gryffindor fourth year. Bill was one of the many Weasley children. Only two of which attend Hogwarts right now. Bill - who was in fourth year - and third year Charlie.

"Hello Addy,"he said. "Watcha in here for?"Addriene grinned.

"I'm looking for a Christmas present for my Daddy. Can you help me?"Bill nodded and led the younger girl through the depths of the bookshop, trying to find the perfect book for the Potions Professor.

"How about you get him a scrapbook,"Bill suggested. "Then, before Christmas, you can fill it up with all the pictures you and Professor Snape have taken together."Addriene smiled and hugged the fourteen year old.

"Thanks Bill! That's a great idea!"Addriene dashed off to the scrapbook section.

After picking a green and purple scrapbook with unlimited pages that would never grow to be over three inches thick, Addriene went up to the front to pay for it. The black haired girl had just enough and the sales lady put it in a bag and she left the store, joining up with her dad.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That Christmas, Addriene woke up to presents a-plenty. New clothes, a new stuffed animal(a penguin), a few books(children's books - she can read those), and a ton of candy.

Also, Severus was brought to tears when he saw Addriene's present to him. He loved it and treasured it dearly.


	4. Eight Year Old

**Disclaimer: Read previous chapters. I don't own Harry Potter. Only Addriene.**

* * *

Addriene looked over to the slightly large book that lay open to her right. Okay, slightly was an understatement.

_Gigantic_ was the real word she was looking for.

A boiling cauldron sat in front of her, different ingredients sat off to her side. Jars and bottles marked different things. Lacewing flies, flubberworms, beetles, and a ton of others. The book lay open to a page that read at the top _'Hair Colour Changing Potion - Orange'_. It was in a book that the eight year old had found in the Hogwarts library, _Childrens' Guide To Simple Potions_. She had immediately checked it out from Madam Pince and headed back to her and her father's rooms to start working.

"Okay. Stir dan-dee-ly-un spores into potion. Rotate clockwise and counter clockwise twice each before adding three juiced shrivelfigs. Seems easy enough,"she said to herself. Addriene quickly followed the directions and her potion turned from it's original navy blue shade to a shocking orange. She grinned when she read the next part. It was the exact colour it was supposed to be!

The door opened in the next room and Addriene's grin fell from her face. Her dad was back! He would go mental when he realized that she had used some of his private potion ingredients. The black haired youth quickly placed the bottles and jars in the boxes they belonged to and stuffed them under her bed. The cauldron was rather obvious right in the middle of the room so she quickly shoved it and the portable fire - lit for her by Tonks - in her wardrobe.

Her father opened the door and she grinned at him, looking up from the book that she had grabbed after shoving the completed potion into the closet. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and she looked down at her book. A nervous laugh escaped her as she flipped her book right-side up from it's previous upside down position.

"Hi Daddy,"she said sweetly. He raised his other eyebrow at her as he sniffed the room. Severus inwardly smirked.

"Take the potion out of your wardrobe Addy,"he said. A look of horror crossed his daughter's face and she threw her book off to the side and jerked open the doors, quickly pulling the concoction out. Her Dad walked up to it and inspected it, along with the potion book she had forgotten to put away. A smile crossed his features.

"This is an excellent sample of an orange hair colour changing solution, Miss Snape,"he said in his Professor-ly voice. Addriene grinned brightly and hugged her dad.

"Is it really? I kinda thought it look more yellowish than orange, and that wouldn't work out how I planned it, but if you say it's right then it _has_ to be!"Severus chuckled as he hugged his daughter in return.

She had grown up from the pudgy five year old she had been only a few years ago. Her black hair was just past her chin, as she liked it kept. It wasn't greasy like his tended to be when he was young, but vibrant and smooth like Lily's. Her eyes were a deep black, showing a child's kindness and joy at the world around her. Thankfully, Addriene had gotten Lily's nose, but she had gotten his high cheekbones. When she stood straight and tall, barefoot, she reached just below his elbow. The perfect height for an eight year old.

"The thing is, who ever are we going to test it on?"her dad said. Addriene's eyebrows rose almost to her hairline.

"Well, it won't work on Tonks. Her and her Metamorphmagus abilites and it would be completely _useless_against the Weasleys, even though Percy does deserve it for being a prat. So...maybe I was thinking Montague?"Severus let out a bark of laughter. Ever since his daughter had met the bulky Slytherin during his first year, she had _detested _him.

"Alright then. Whatever you want,"he said kindly to her. Addriene let out a laugh and dug under her bed for a misplaced empty vial and quickly scooped some of the potion into it. The eight year old corked it tightly and grabbed her father's hand, all but _running_ out of their rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That night at dinner, everyone laughed in shock and surprise when Montague's mud brown hair turned a brilliant Weasley shade. No one laughed more than Addriene and her father.


	5. Eleven Year Old part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I only own Addriene.**

* * *

The morning sun shone over Hogwarts. It was barely into the year, but a birthday was happening. Addriene Snape turns eleven, today.

Said girl was still beneath her comforter, almost smothering herself with her pillow. She was short for an eleven year old, but was still taller than most eight and nine year olds. Her black hair still reached just below her chin, any longer than that and she would make Professor Vector cut it. Her eyes, even though closed at the moment, were also black. Warm and inviting, just like Hagrid's. Her nose wasn't too abnormal like her Dad's, but she had gotten her father's high cheekbones so it evened out.

"Addriene,"Severus said coming into his daughter's room. "Get up sweetie. You're helping me during class."Professor Dumbledore had approved for Addriene to help her father during his Potions classes. And resulting from that, Addriene could do some complicated fourth year Potions that first years wouldn't dare to attempt. Aunt Minnie says that she'll be a Potions Master by the time she's eighteen.

"Mumurph,"Addriene mumbled from inside her cacoon of blankets. Severus rolled his eyes and took out his wand. He flicked it and all the blankets flew away. Addriene shot up and - while her eyes were still closed - reached toward the end of the bed where she thought her blankets were. In fact, they were on the other side of the room. Severus let out a burst of laughter at his daughter and then her eyes opened.

"Dad!"she cried. Severus laughed as she flopped back down.

"Come on, your helping me today,"the Potions Professor said after his laughing fit. "Go take a shower then head to the Great Hall."Addriene blearily nodded and Severus walked out of her room.

Addriene stumbled out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes and headed to the shower. Maybe there would be gravy and biscuits at breakfast this morning. Mmm. Gravy and biscuits sounded like the perfect birthday breakfast.

Wait! Birthday! It was her eleventh birthday!

Addriene shoved her clothes on a table in the sitting room and danced around it. She was eleven. She was eleven. She was eleven. Her dance ended when she fell face first onto the sofa after tripping over a misplaced pillow.

Addriene stopped her dancing and retrieved her clothes before heading to the warmth of the awaiting shower. While washing her hair she thought out loud.

"Why couldn't I have been born in the _beginning_ of the year. Then, at least, I'd actually be a student at Hogwarts, instead of a Professor's temporary help. But _no-o-o-o_ I have to be brought into this world on September 25, 1979. I'll be almost _twelve_next year when I get to actually go to Hogwarts. Urgh."By then, her morning shower was over and she stumbled out and dressed. A white t-shirt underneath a dark purple longsleeve button-up shirt and gray slacks. She quickly fastened her cloak around her neck and departed from her and her father's rooms.

The walk to the Potions dungeon wasn't far, as their rooms were in the dungeons also. But to get up to the ground floor to head to the entrance hall, that took awhile. The newly eleven year old stumbled wearily through the dank corridors until the came to the staircase that would lead her up. She opened the heavy door for it and started at it.

"Wotcher Addriene!"Tonks said brightly. The younger girl glared up at Tonks who let out a laugh. "You look just like Professor Snape it isn't even funny!"Addriene rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and talked to the - now seventh year - as they made their way to the entrance hall.

"So Tonks. Do you know what today is?"Addriene asked her. Tonks thought a moment, taking her finger to her chin just like she did when she was a second year.

"Hmm...September 25, I believe so,"she said. Addriene raised her eyebrows microscopically.

"Yes, but was _is_actually today?"the eleven year old asked. Tonks thought harder.

"Oh! Now I remember!"Addriene grinned. "It's the day I have your _dad _for detention for blowing up my pumpkin juice just as he walked past me! Ha, that was funny."Addriene's grin fell off her face.

Now, it would be normal to assume that Tonks had no idea what Addriene was talking about. But, as it wasn't normal to assume, Addriene had known Tonks since she was a first year, as the Metamorphmagus had always gotten in trouble in Potions lessons that her dad instituted a new detention - Babysit Addriene. So Tonks_ should_ have remembered her birthday by now!

Addriene crossed her arms and huffed silently as they headed to the Great Hall. Tonks sat with her seventh year buddies while Addriene continued on to the Professor's table. She took the seat in between her dad and Professor McGonagall. It had become her usual seat since she was seven.

"Good morning Addriene,"Professor McGonagall said.

"G'Morning Aunt Minnie,"Addriene replied. She still called the Professor that, it was too ingrained in her head not too. She brightened a little. "Aunt Minnie. Do you know what today is?"Severus cast a glance at the Transfiguration Professor as his daughter asked that question. Aunt Minnie shook her head.

"It's the twenty fifth of September I believe,"she said. "Anything important going on?"Okay, not that was bad! Aunt Minnie had known Addriene since she was _two_! She definitely should know her birthday by now.

"No, no. Nothing's going on,"Addriene mumbled. She quietly hummed the birthday on to herself and ate her gravy and biscuit. Severus let out a discreet wink towards Minerva who passed it to Dumbledore who passed it to Uncle Fill. When Addriene was little, she couldn't pronounce 'Fillius' so she called him Uncle Fill. The name stuck.

"Come along Addriene,"Severus said standing up. Addriene followed him back down the Potions dungeon and sat in her usual seat up front next to her dad's. The first class today was the second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Or, Glory-hounds and Raving-Crazies as Addriene called them once.

Soon students started filling the room. Some nodded to her and most said hello. They had gotten used to her presence about half-way through their first year. The bell rang and her dad stood in front of the classroom. Just as he opened his mouth the doors banged open and the Weasley twins ran in. Addriene rolled her eyes.

"Sorry we're late Professor!"one of the twins said.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We got held up talking to-"

"Professor McGonagall."The second and first one said, finishing each other's sentences. Addriene's dad rolled his eyes.

"Just sit Weasley,"he said referring to the both of them. Addriene stuffed her sleeve into her mouth to keep from laughing. At least someone _else_was having a bad day. They were late to Potions and no one remembered her birthday. Which one's worse?

"Today will be a theoretical lesson,"her dad said from the front. "I don't want any explosions today."With that said he glanced toward the Weasley twins who lowered themselves in their seats. Addriene smirked from up front. Her dad continued the lesson and Addriene stared off into the distance, occasionally taking notes.

The class ended and with that, her dad banished her from the room. Addriene rolled her eyes and headed up to Uncle Fill's Charm's classroom. Maybe he remembered her birthday.

After taking a few clever shortcuts she found when she was six, Addriene opened the door to the Charms classroom. Uncle Fill's class was just starting to file in.

"Oh! Morning Addriene,"Uncle Fill said from the front. "Take a seat up front here. Then once everyone is in, I'll start the lesson. You can help out."Addriene nodded and walked to the front sullenly. Uncle Fill didn't remember. The first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came in and they stared openly at Addriene. She didn't sink down in her seat, they would get used to her.

"Good morning everyone! This is Addriene Snape, Professor Snape's daughter,"a few students had incredulous looks on their faces,"I know you probably recognize her from Potions class, but she'll also help out a few others. Mine and Professor McGonagall's classes included.

"Today we will be working with the charm we've been practicing, _Wingardium Leviosa_. Repeat please."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_,"the class repeated. Uncle Fill grinned.

"Excellent! You remember the wand motions don't you? Swish _and _flick! Good good! Practice saying it while Addriene here hands out the feathers."Addriene stood up from her seat and took the box of white feathers that Uncle Fill handed her. She walked around the room and distributed them.

"Excellent! Thanks for the help Addriene. Now, everyone say _Wingardium Leviosa _and swish and flick at the feather!"The class did just that and Addriene watched. Next year she would be doing that with her _own_ wand.

By the end of the class, only a few Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor exploded their feathers. Addriene walked out with them and headed to the grounds. Hagrid would definitely remember!

The Hogwarts grounds were always beautiful for Addriene. She had grown up in the castle, reading and learning. The grounds were her escape from it all. The eleven year old headed to Hagrid's cabin.

She knocked on the door and the half-giant opened it and welcomed her in happily.

"Afternoon Addy!"he said. "Watcha up ter today?"Addriene grinned.

"Just hanging around. Helping Dad and Uncle Fill with their classes. Hey Hagrid, do you know what today is?"

"Why it's the day tha' I show ya Hogwarts new guard dog!"He led her to the back of his cabin and out the door. She followed him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest when he stopped and whistled. Addriene could hear the pounding as it thundered throught he woods.

Soon a three headed puppy came to a stop in front of her. She stared at it's three heads. _Three_! A Cerberus! The puppy came up to her and one of the heads licked her hand. Addriene giggled and rubbed her hand over it's coarse fur. Fang was probably hiding in the cabin from it.

"His name's Fluffy! And by next year he'll be full grown. The size o' a dragon I'd say,"Addriene's eyes widened.

"The size of a _dragon_! Hagrid, Fluffy is going to be _huge_!"Hagrid laughed at her.

"I know, but Hogwarts'll need a guard dog and wha' ot'er one would be perfect excep' for Fluffy?"Addriene nodded, he did have a point."Now, you should be gettin' ter lunch. I'm sure yer dad's worried about yeh."Addriene nodded and said goodbye to Hagrid before hurrying back to the castle.

The day passed without any special occurrences. Addriene had just given up, _everyone_ had forgotten her birthday. Near dinner, she told her dad that she would going for a walk around the lake. He didn't even stir from his reading. She walked out of the room in a huff and headed toward the Black Lake.

Near ten, Addriene stood up and headed back to her and her father's rooms, hoping for a decent rest. Maybe they had all forgotten, but surely they'll remember tomorrow! And Addriene won't forgive them. They made her have a _miserable_ eleventh birthday.

When she opened the door to her and her father's rooms, the lights were off and a few hushing noises rang throughout. Addriene walked over and flicked on the light switch and people jumped out at her from all corners of the room.

"Happy Eleventh Birthday Addriene!"they all shouted. Addriene smiled largely and laughed. They didn't forget! They were planning a surprise birthday all along! Tonks was there, so was her Dad, Uncle Fill, Aunt Minnie, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Vector, her second year friend Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff was there as were her two first year Gryffindor friend's, Katie Bell and Leanne Demarco.

All in all, it was a perfect day for a birthday.


	6. Eleven Year Old part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Addriene.**

* * *

"Home sweet home,"Addriene muttered sarcastically as her and her father Apparated in front of their house on Spinner's End. Severus snorted at her sarcastic wit as they walked into the house.

Addriene visibly cringed when she saw that everything was coated in multiple layers of dust. Severus took out his wand and gave it a little wave. The eleven year old visibly relaxed as all the dust disappeared and the room was bathed in bright candlelight from the chandelier.

"Has the mail come yet?"Addriene asked her dad. He looked down his nose at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just got here Addy. I don't even know if we have food in the fridge."Addriene rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Why don't you go to you rroom? I'll call you if the mail comes." Addriene nodded and walked calmly to her bedroom.

Dumbledore had let it slip to her that the Hogwarts letters were going out today. The eleven year old was eagerly anticipating it. She could actually be a student instead of an observer!

Addriene sat on her bed, a Muggle book _Grimm: A Collection of Faerytales_lay open on her lap. Aunt Minnie had given the thick book for the previous Christmas and it had immediately became one of her favorite books. Addriene wrinkled her nose, making her purple rimmed glasses move up higher on her nose. The black haired girl's eye-sighed had been deteriorating rapidly after a sixth year's potion exploded and the smoke had gotten in her eyes.

On the bright side, the sixth year had a week of frog disemboweling detention and had to pay for her glasses. It evened out.

A tapping noise rattle the window to her room and Addriene jerked her head up excitedly. A beautiful Tawny owl sat on the outside window ledge. Addriene inhaled deeply and let an excited scream escape.

Severus ran into his daughter's room, afraid that something had happened to her. His panicked face relaxed and a serene smile showed. A little chuckle escaped his lips as Addriene all but lunged at the window. He watched as she undid the lock on the window and the bird flew in as soon as there was room enough. It dropped a thick envelope with the Hogwarts seal holding it shut on her bed. The owl lighted itself down on Addriene's purple lampshade.

Addriene hurriedly tried to open it without ripping the seal but quickly gave up _that_ and ripped it. She cautiously took the first of the pieces of parchment out and cleared her voice to read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you_

_have been accepted at Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find en-_

_closed a list of all necessary books and _

_equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await_

_your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Addriene let out a happy sigh and fell back on her purple blanketed bed, clutching the letter and envelope to her chest. Severus pulled piece of parchment from his cloak and took a self-inking quill from her desk. His hand flew quickly over the parchment and soon was trying the parchment onto the Tawny's leg. It flew quickly out the still open window.

"We'll wait a couple of weeks to go to Diagon Alley,"Severus said before Addriene could ask. "We just got home and personally, I don't want to think of Hogwarts for awhile."Addriene let out a chuckle and nodded. Severus left her room after awhile. She hadn't moved from clutching the letter.

She was going to go to Hogwarts!


End file.
